


Raptor Lullaby

by LiviDol



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Pack Dynamics, Post-Movie(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviDol/pseuds/LiviDol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jurassic World reopens following the events of the Indominus attack, the reader finds comfort in the raptors..but also a certain Owen Grady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raptor Lullaby

You slid down the cold bars of the cage. The night gathered closely around you, and the nightmares knocked at your brain, wanting in. You know you’re not supposed to be at the paddock at night, but lately, you just couldn’t help it. The slow and steady breathing of the girls soothed you, more so than anything else you’ve tried since the incident with the Indominus Rex.

You don’t know how Jurassic World managed to reopen so quickly. How quickly they started over, and how quickly the raptors were bred and hatched. It must have had to do something with the InGen logo on the top of the contract you signed. You didn’t want to sign it, but Owen, he did. And you would do anything to follow him. Even if it meant going back to the island that almost killed you.

And somehow, the raptors? They imprinted on you. And not Owen. That was not the plan. And everyone knew it. Everyone with InGen knew it, and Owen especially, knew that this was a mistake. It had to have been. At least, that’s what he screamed the day it happened, as he stormed out of the lab.

Eyes closed, you smelled him before you felt his body sitting next to yours. A mixture of fumes from his motorcycle and cologne washed over you. You wished you could just sit in that moment forever, the breath of the raptors, a lullaby for sleep, and Owen, next to you. That’s when you felt the most safe. For now, at least.

“Ms. (y/n), what are you doing?” Slow. Calm. Angry. You opened your eyes and tilted your head towards his.

“Ms.?” You questioned his formality. “Owen, are you kidding me right now?”

He was obviously taken back by your quick snap, but there was something else in his green eyes. Pity, maybe, clouded by anger.

“You can’t be here, (y/n). It’s not safe, and you’re not teaching the raptors good habits. They can’t be used to you being here. You need a relationship, not a dependency.”

“Maybe I’m the dependent one.” You muttered under your breath. But he heard you.

“Then you won’t be alpha for very long.”

His words stung, but that didn’t mean he was wrong. God, he thinks he is so smart. It took him weeks, weeks, to even talk to you after the raptors chose you instead of him. Raptors choose the alpha, you told him, the alpha doesn’t choose the raptors. But he wasn’t in the mood for your Harry Potter references that day.

Before you knew it, Owen’s hand was on your thigh. Your pulse quickened, and your back tensed. You’d be lying if you said you never laid down after a long work day and thought about the way his shirt hugged his arms just right. And that one time you saw him shirtless after a claw-induced mishap with one of the raptors.

“You know what? No.” You said, anger hitting you out of nowhere. The lack of sleep was getting to you and Owen’s hot and cold behavior was 100% on your shit list.

You pushed yourself up off the ground, and Owen followed suit, stammering and calling after you.

“What? What is it, (y/n)?”

“No.” You spun around violently, and Owen almost collided with you. You were face to face. You could feel his breath on your lips. “What is with YOU?” You screamed. You could hear your girls stirring in the paddock, but your anger and lack of sleep had already taken over. “Owen, I don’t get you. One minute we’re flirting and you’re jokingly inviting me into your bungalow, and the next you’re avoiding me at work, pouting about the raptors choosing me over you. GET OVER IT ALREADY.”

Owen’s face fell. “You think that I’m upset the raptors chose you. The raptors?” He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his body, holding you there. “You’re mistaken, (y/n).”

Your heart pounded in your chest, and you could feel Owen’s beating just as hard.

“I’m upset because-“ He stopped, changing his mind, “no, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me, Owen.” You tilted your head. A challenge.

He looked away, but you saw something click behind his eyes. “Because, I chose you. ME.” He groaned, and growled your name in frustration. “I never meant to feel this way about you.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t.” You clicked back at him. He paused, ever so slightly. And the words you both just uttered hung loudly in the silence.

“Fuck it.” He said. And he kissed you.

He kissed you.  
Hard.  
And fast.

It happened so quickly, but you were so sure this was what you wanted. What you had already been fantasizing about.

Owen pushed your back into the bars of the paddock and pressed himself against you. His hands were everywhere, caressing your sides, twisting his fingers into your hair and pulling at it ever so slightly. You could hardly breathe, and you weren’t even sure if you wanted to.

He grabbed your leg and as you wrapped yourself around him, arms around his neck, fingers skating up through his hair as he moved his attention to your neck. You exhaled, but his mouth was already back on yours. His facial hair turned your skin raw, but you absolutely could not care less.

Finally, the two of you broke apart. Breathing heavy. His body still pressed against yours, and the taste of his mouth danced on your taste buds, craving more. Anticipation of what could happen next heavy in the air.

“I think I understand now.” You said, your voice only above a breathy whisper.

Owen didn’t say anything. He only smirked, and the sight of his crooked smile made you almost jump him right then and there.

But he was already walking backwards towards his motorcycle and nodded to something behind you.

You sweet raptor children were staring intently at you, practically pressed up on the other side of the bars. Confused, hungry, and expecting a command–or food.

Owen laughed. “Don’t ever turn your back to the cage, _alpha_.”


End file.
